Cauldron of Revolution
Revolution has come to Cauldron. After a century of oppression, people are throwing off their metaphorical shackles and trying to bring an end to Albaidan rule. Just one thing stands in their way, the garrison of Cauldron Castle. Background Although founded as an independent city, Cauldron had been governed as a colony of Albaida for the last century. Things were good at first, but increasingly cruel, uncaring and incompetent viceroys brought things to boiling point here and elsewhere in New Albaida. As a result, the people rose up in revolt, and gained the support of many of the city's most powerful, wealthy and influential citizens, including the lord mayor, Severan Navalant. However, despite the early success, the Albaidan garrison of Cauldron Castle remained loyal, and unless it could be defeated, the revolution would have been stopped in its tracks. Enter the player characters. Synopsis Chapter 1: The War Council Cauldron's revolutionary leaders met in the lord mayor's mansion to determine what their next course of action should be. While they could mount an assault of the castle, it would be costly in terms of lives, morale and resources. It was proposed instead that a small band of adventurers should infiltrate the castle via the sewers and either open the gates or force a surrender. Chapter 2: Into the Sewers Led by Embril Aloustinai, the characters made their way to Cauldron's graveyard, past a lynchmob who had found a tax collector. The priestess of Wee Jas, despite several unwarranted threats to her person, led the characters into a deep crypt, and after battling a dread necromancer and his minions who were ransacking the place for bodies, they entered Cauldron's sewers. Chapter 3: Through the Sewers Cauldron's sewers were in a poor condition and were near flooding due to heavy rain. After finding their way through crocodile-infested passageways and mazes, the characters reached Cauldron Castle itself. Chapter 4: Cauldron Castle Emerging into the kitchens, the characters quickly eliminated chefs and started their infiltration, but they were captured almost at once. Those characters not wearing their guard uniforms were imprisoned, while the rest went to search for the garrison commander, Augustine Meravanchi Sr. The imprisoned characters managed to break out of their cell, but were still confined to the prison. Their attempts to break down the door proved futile so, in a fit of bravery cum stupidity, Scourgale set fire to the door. The characters still walking free found their way to Meravanchi's office, only to discover that they had found the wrong one! Augustine Meravanchi Jr, also known as Tina, had been left in charge of the garrison while her father reported back to Sasserine. After some intense negotiations, matters were brought to a head when the fire set in the castle got out of control and became visible from the gatehouse. The characters quickly evacuated from the castle along with most of the garrison, and as the magazine exploded and the ruins burned, Tina Meravanchi led her garrison out and surrendered to Cap'n Blackshanks, much to the annoyance of other revolutionary leaders who wanted the glory for themselves. Aftermath Esteemed as heroes of the city, the characters were rightly seen as capable revolutionaries. Cauldron was free, but a much larger army still held Sasserine under occupation. Cast of Characters Allies *Anteki Alresian *Darius Balthazar *Embril Aloustinai *Heldrath Kellani *Kallum Vanderboren *Sasserine Teraknian *Severan Navalant *Tetra Teraknian Enemies *Augustine Meravanchi Jr *Augustine Meravanchi Sr *Morin Other NPCs *??? Monsters (in order of appearance) *Snaga thugs *Skeletons *Zombies *Lightfoot Halfling Dread Necromancer *Uruk Monk *Dire Rats *Crocodiles *Human Warriors Locations *Rythiae *New World *Argyria *New Albaida *Mocotan Region *Cauldron *Cauldron Castle *Cathedral of Wee Jas *Cauldron Graveyard *Cauldron Sewers Category:Adventure Category:Rise of Sasserine Category:Homebrew Adventure